Rollplay Solum Episode 28
Recap The First Month of Waiting The party are in Port Tyler waiting for Victarian's plate armor to be completed, which will take 2 months. Léa spends most of her time invisible, watching over baby Margaret. Zanzil hangs out with Captain Helgar. Tariq gets a squire. Lord Ricktar's son, Reptar. Tariq begins to train Reptar right away. 27 days into their stay, Duke Cawthorne warns the party that the Orcish Tax collectors of the Army of Voraci will come to town tomorrow night and will be here for a day. Usually only 8 orcs with a caravan pulled by slaves & horses, however the threat of the greater army coming if something happens to the tax collectors is great. Zanzil suggests to the party of attacking the tax collectors and starting the revolution, but Victarian points out that would end up destroying Port Tyler. The party think about leaving town and hiding on the island int he lake, but the Duke warns the party that all that go to the island never come back. The party end up just keeping a lot profile in the Duke's Estate. The orcs end up camping out in the town square during their stay. After collecting the taxes, the Orcs leave town as expected. The Second Month of Waiting Victarian gives his services to the blacksmith to help with other tasks as they focus on the armor themselves. Tariq continues to train Squire Reptar, including trust exercises where he catches Reptar every time. Zanzil convines a council of wise people in Port Tyler, including Léa, to discuss issues of the town. Duke Cawthorne & Lord Ricktar both decline to attend. The head libarian and his 2 abotts, a sage, and the harbormaster who is a former old lake captain. During one of the meetings Zanzil asks about the island in the lake, and is told by the sage that the previous sovereign, Lord Ricktar's father, had an outpost on the island. One day no one came back from the outpost, and everyone sent out to investigate it never returned. A bright red light was seen coming from the island. Near the end of the month the armor is finished ahead of schedule and Victarian is presented with his platemail. Leaving Port Tyler Zanzil talks with Duke Cawthorne about the ship that will be finished in 2 months. Zanzil plans to teleport back to Port Tyler for the ship, but if he is unable to, the ship is to be left to the family of the dwarf that Tariq killed. The next day the party get on a ship bound for Caldera on the South-East end of Lake Taeja. During the boat trip Victarian tries to apologise to Léa, but she isn't interested. After 3 days the ship arrives in Caldera. The party give the magical leather armor to Helen. Caldera is intact walled town with the symbol of a snowflake on all their flags. The party move onwards. 10 days later the party arrive in the medium sized mining town of Willow Creek, north of the Steamwall Mountains. There seems to be camp fires coming from the mountains between Gale Rock and Willow Creek. While waiting in town, the party hear of a legend of a temple inside the mountains where lava springs forth and something about a dragon that used to live in the mountains. Léa casts clairaudience on the camp fires behind them and hear a lot of Orcs, maybe 50. Léa speaks Orcish, so understands what they are talking about. The Orcs are a hunting party searching for something for a while now. Captain Helgar suggests taking out the Orcs earler than later, better to take them out than have them on their tail. The party agree to this plan. During the night the party set up their ambush to the east of town, with a glowing tree as a lure. The party wait for an hour and the light goes out. The party plan to relight the tree if they hear the army. The party wait all night. With the drawn they see the new orcish campfires and realise they Orcs were actually 2 days away, it was just a lot of campfires which fooled them. It is double the amount of orcs than they first thought. The party decide to sleep during the day and the next night find a better bottleneck east of Willow Creek. Battle on the Road to Willow Creek The party find a spot next to a large boulder, then get into position. Victarian waits in the middle of the road. As the Orc army gets close, Léa magically lights the bush behind Victarian. Two Orcs of the Black Eye approaches Victarian on the road, demanding he get off the road. When Victarian refuses fighting breaking out. Léa casts enlarge on Victarian, forcing him off his horse. Victarian on foot then fights with the Orcs. The Orcs call out for reinforcement as they are slaughtered. The party reposition to a new location then the Orcs charge in, spaced apart, noticing the magic light Léa has moved. Victarian and Tariq engage the orcs directly as Léa rolls a Flaming Sphere into their ranks. Zanzil casts dig, dropping many Orcs into pits The Orcs archers then volley arrows at Victarian and Tariq blindly, hitting their own people as well as their targets. Victarian and Tariq continue to slice up the Orcs in front of them. Léa goes invisible and finds the ranks of archers in the dark and kills 6 of them in the dark with a Lightning Bolt, then takes cover. The archers change their aim in Léa's direction. Léa uses the invisibility ring to escape. Zanzil casts darkness in the middle of the archer's formation. Meanwhile 20 worg riding Orcs join the battlefield and charge Victarian and Tariq. Victarian uses the horn of blasting on the riders. The Archer Formation withdrawl from the darkness and repositon. A phalanx of 20 orc spearmen move in on Victarian and Tariq. Victarian uses the Horn of Blasting again. Zanzil casts Darkness on the Phalanx. Zanzil then fireballs the forces running out of the darkness to the centre of the battlefield, hitting half of the remaining archers in the blast. The 5 remaining orcs with Tariq and Victarian turn and flee, with Victarian killing 3 as they flee. The remaining archers flee. The Orc Leader tries to reform the army, but the forces are in full rout. The Orc Shaman next to the Orc Leader then casts fear on Victarian& Tariq, forcing them to run away for 60 seconds. The Orc Leader then casts Heat Metal on Tariq, but he resists. Zanzil throws a lightning bolt at the Orc Shaman, killing him and his worg. The Orc Leader retreats then Zanzil throws a magic missile at him. The Orc Leader survives the hit and escapes with his forces. Zanzil then kills a Orc strangler with another magic missile. All up, 64 Orcs of 103 Orcs were slain by the party. The party loot the dead and find 218 silver coins. Experience 3700 exp each *Léa levels to level 7 **From 10 HP to 11 HP Battle Stats :* Damage on several of the orcs slain were not rolled. :** Number of Orcs killed by Fireball not announced :*** Some hits were cleaves Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes